


Our love is god

by Squidge_06



Series: Why does everybody have the same name? [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Rises - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: During gravity falls high’s production of Heathers the drama doesn’t stay on the stage





	Our love is god

**Author's Note:**

> Really cringy summary I know sorry! This occurs after chapter 9?8? The most recently updated chapter of my gravity falls chat fic  
So In this production

Dipper Pines sighed adjusting his blue skirt. Far too short for his liking (he was fine wearing the skirt he wore “feminine” clothes all the time but short skirts were just uncomfortable)but it was his fault for auditioning for the main character in their high school musical ‘Heathers’ so Dipper got stuck with playlist Veronica and having to fake being in love with the pain in his ass that is Bill Cipher who regardless of what his friends said he didn’t have a crush on they were friends just barely...

“DIPPER GET IN POSITION IT’S ALMOST THE END OF THE SONG” Mabel Gleeful whisper shouted 

“I’m going I’m going”

Dipper ran behind the curtains preparing for his cue 

And 1-2-3

“Heather”

“Heather”

“Heather”

“Aaaaand” 

“Veronica?”

“Veronica,Veronica,Veronica”

The curtains flew open

“And you know you know you know 

Life can be beautiful 

You hope you dream you pray

And you get your way

Ask me how it feels

Lookin like hell on wheels

My god!it’s beautiful 

I might be beautiful 

And when you’re beautiful 

IT’S A BEAUTIFUL FRICKIN’ DAY”

Dipper bent over slightly as he belted his lines  _ oh right he though  this is why I auditioned  _ His elated smile no longer fake the rush he got from performing filling him.

Running off stage he fixed his stage makeup and hair before getting ready for candy store

“That was great bro bro!” Mabel grinned hugging him lightly

“Thanks Mabes”

“Yeah baby boy that was great!” Dipper spun around to look at bill

“Thanks fuck You” He didn’t like Bill regardless of what Mabes,Mabel Gleeful and Dipper Gleeful said

“Love you too” fuck him he didn’t like him he didn’t

“Dipper!” Mabel Gleeful whisper yelled again

“Coming!”

“See you in fight for me!” Bill called

He spun around and flipped the taller boy off 

Bill just laughed

——————————

Dipper gasped as Bill belted Freeze your brainhe always forgot how good the teen was at singing

“WHEN THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD SAYS YOU’RE BETTER OF DEAD DON’T OPEN A VEIIIIIIIIN just freeze your brain just your freeze your brain go on and freeze your brain...”

As the final notes of the song played Bill’s eyes went dark and he leans forward practically whispering

“Try it.”

Dipper blushed violently as the lights went dark running off stage 

_ Fuck okay maybe he did like Bill but but but ugh whatever next song _

—————————————

“Ready for dead girl walking babe?” Bill asked 

Dipper blushed beet red trying to think of something to say that would sound normal

“F-Fuck you” why did he have to realise that he liked Bill now of all times why did the universe hate him.

———————————

After the worst experience of Dipper’s life (Dead Girl Walking) he ran off once again blushing violently 

———————————

The other Dipper ran over adjusting his trousers (lucky jerk)

“Hey” he smiled a small smile

“Hey” Dipper replied

“Ready for me to call you a slut in front a full audience?”

“Always”

Never shut up again was actually a lot of fun because he didn’t have to sing and Bill wasn’t in it

———————————

“Then you melted me awake see now I’m crying too”  and wow he was actually crying. Dipper smiled _fuck he was really cute_. No no! Not right now brain he quickly hurried through his lyrics pushing any thoughts of Bill out of his head

——————————

Pacifica Southeast was a very good singer both the Pacifica’s were and as this one sang Lifeboat Dipper started staring at Bill

——————————

In a rush Dipper found himself singing I am damaged with Bill

“Our love is god “

“Our love is god”

Our love is god”

“Say hi to god” Dipper sang softly  fuck it Surging forward he kissed Bill fully on the lips before scrambling backwards before the explosion sound effect was hit.

Dipper ran off stage ignoring Bill’s whisper shouts 

_ Just have to finish the show just have to finish the show then I can leave then I can leave _

——————————

After the show was over,they’d bowed,got out of their costumes. Dipper ran running out of the theatre out of the school and towards the woods he usually wouldn’t have gone into the woods in this outfit but right now he didn’t care all he wanted to do was cry his eyes out. He heard a yell behind him

“Dipper! Dipper please stop Dipper!” 

_Oh it was Bill probably going to ridicule him_ Dipper kept running and running and running and running until he almost ran into a tree falling to his knees he curled up against the tree sobbing into his knees. He heard the crinkle of footsteps

“Leave me alone Bill I know you don’t like me i shouldn’t have kissed you I’m sorry just leave me alone”

“You think i don’t like you?”

“Yeah of course you’re constantly making fun of me and anyway why would somebody like you like someone like me, Please go away”

“Dipper I flirt with you everyday”

“Yeah mocking me”

“Dipper no no no darling Dipper I’ve been head over heels in love since I met you”

Dipper looked up from his knees moving himself to look at Bill

“Really?”

“ Yes ” Bill looked so earnest it actually hurt “so I was wondering since it’s obvious that you like me back,no idea why, would you maybe like to date me?” Now Bill looked nervous and shy

“Like boyfriends?” Dipper asked

“Like boyfriends”

“Yes I think I would like that very much” Dipper smiled pushing himself forwards to kiss Bill 

This kiss was much better than the last one much much much much better than the last one.


End file.
